osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater demon
Big, red, and incredibly evil. Big, purple, and incredibly evil. |examine2 = Big, red, and incredibly evil. |examine3 = Big, red, and incredibly evil. |examine4 = Big, red, and incredibly evil. |examine5 = Big, red, and incredibly evil. |hitpoints1 = 89 |hitpoints2 = 115 |hitpoints3 = 120 |hitpoints4 = 120 |hitpoints5 = 130 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit1 = 10 |max hit2 = 8 |max hit3 = 10 |max hit4 = 10 |max hit5 = 10 |weakness = Magic, demonbane weapons |attack style = Melee (slash) |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp1 = 87 |slayxp2 = 115 |slayxp3 = 120 |slayxp4 = 120 |slayxp5 = 130 |cat = Greater demon |krystilia = Yes |chaeldar = Yes |nieve = Yes |duradel = Yes |konar = Yes |att1 = 76 |str1 = 78 |def1 = 81 |att2 = 90 |str2 = 70 |def2 = 80 |att3 = 90 |str3 = 90 |def3 = 50 |att4 = 76 |str4 = 90 |def4 = 81 |att5 = 120 |str5 = 90 |def5 = 50 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = -10 |drange = 0 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |mbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |attack speed = 4 }} 'Greater demons '''are commonly fought monsters that can be assigned by Slayer masters. They are well known for their rune full helm drop, as well as hard clue scrolls. They can be safe-spotted with Ranged or Magic in the Chasm of Fire as there are many pillars there, and narrow pathways. Another safe-spot is in Entrana Dungeon behind the burnt corpses (use second square south of the stalagmite and two squares away from the sitting burnt corpse). Finally, they can be safe-spotted by standing at the easternmost piece of land in their spawn area in the Brimhaven Dungeon or by using the mushrooms next to the stairs. The Catacombs of Kourend has an easy safespot; stand under an arch which divides the area where the Greater Demons can be found. Another easy safespot in the Catacombs can be found in the extreme northeast corner of the dungeon, behind the rope to the surface. K'ril Tsutsaroth, the Zamorakian general in the God Wars Dungeon, his bodyguard Tstanon Karlak, as well as Skotizo, the demi-boss in the Catacombs of Kourend, are considered greater demons for the purpose of a slayer assignment. Locations *Chasm of Fire (slayer assignment only) *Karuulm Slayer Dungeon *Brimhaven Dungeon *Entrana Dungeon *Ogre Enclave *Catacombs of Kourend (levels 100, 101, 113) *Wilderness: **Revenant Caves (level 104) **Demonic Ruins **Lava Maze Dungeon Free-to-play strategy The only place free-to-play players can kill greater demons is in the Demonic Ruins. Since this is a multicombat area in high-level Wilderness, there is a high risk of getting killed by other players. Because of that, the best strategy to kill these is to bring as few items as possible. To do that, first train your Prayer level to 43 to use Protect from Melee. Since the Ruins slowly restore your prayer, you can use this prayer permanently without draining your prayer points. Simply bring a weapon (for example Silverlight) and an amulet of strength or amulet of power, and bring nothing else. That way, your damage per second is still maximised, but you don't risk losing your items. Alternatively, bring a weapon and monk's robe top, monk's robe bottom and a holy symbol, which allows you to use either Superhuman Strength or Improved Reflexes in combination with Protect from Melee without draining any prayer points, for a 10% Strength or accuracy boost. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes |} Other |Raritynotes=(1/30)Only dropped by those found in the Wilderness.|Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon|gemw=No}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon|raritynotes=(1/40)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes=Twice as common if a Ring of wealth (i) is worn and fought in the Wilderness.}} |Raritynotes=Only dropped by those found in the Wilderness while on a slayer assignment given by Krystilia. Lv 92: (1/248.8) Lv 104: (1/224)|Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes=Only dropped by those found within the Catacombs of Kourend. Lv 100: (1/256.66) Lv 101: (1/253.33) Lv 113: (1/246.66)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes= Lv 100: (1/385) Lv 101: (1/380) Lv 113: (1/370)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes= Lv 100: (1/385) Lv 101: (1/380) Lv 113: (1/370)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes= Lv 100: (1/385) Lv 101: (1/380) Lv 113: (1/370)}} |Raritynotes= Lv 92: (1/111.5) Lv 104: (1/95)|Quantity=1|Rarity=Varies}} |} Brimstone chest loot Level 92 Level 100 Level 101 Level 113